Rick
Rick was a Predalien Warrior & Veteran, who was the followers of Predalien Chet (Queen) and her best soldier. Rick also managed to harvest Ferdinand Shove and impregnate him with a Chestburster. Rick implanted Shove with a Praetorian, making a loud roar/snark in victory over the successor to Mangkhut Shove and the leader of his entire species. Shove, after being Chestbursted, Rick ripped his skull and spine off and deserved his head as a Trophy. Background Information A facehugger impregnated the Veteran Predator Tropical in experimental for creating more Predaliens for the incoming of Shove. As Rick was surgically removed, Tropical named him Rick. Rick, from its Chestburster form, managed to follow Predalien Chet into the hive, before the ducks could find him a good hive and home. When Ducks finally found him already as a Drone, the head scientist decided that Chet was its rightful mother. Due to Rick’s intelligence, he was given the right to molt into a Warrior. Duck Squad 17: Endgame/Shove’s Death After learning the Destoryer had made its way to Duck Prime, Chet and her brood attacked the attackers, with Shove following behind. He joined Blazar and another Predator to attack another squad of Shove’s marines. When a Xenomorph Warrior impaled a marine, the marine, with using his Super knife weapon, cut Blazar’s wrist blade off and impaled him in the chest. Blazar dies, and his last words were ”K-I’ll- Shove!” With the lone Predator and Rick casting off a self-destruct device (Blazar’s self destruct device), the Predator and Rick joined Chet’s brood. Queen Chet attacked the robotic Xenomorphs, the others impregnated the humans with embryos, and a juvenile Queen Xenomorph borrowed 4 Predaliens to surge on Shove’s scout ship. The juvenile Queen impregnated Shove’s wife, who was pregnant to twins. After using a Predaliens’ wrist bracer, the now Queen and the Predaliens left the ship and left it autopilot, to crash again in one of their ships. The 5 attacked Shove’s attackers, until Rick saw Shove commanding. Rick leapt from a platform, and when Shove turned around he was harvested by the Warrior. After introducing Shove to a facehugger, he put him on the wall and cocooned him. When the chestburster erupted, Rick grabbed Shove’s spine and skull and roared loud and clear in victory, heard by General Ivan and Queen Chet. Rick showed them the skull of the now deceased Shove; Ivan owing to pay him the biggest cash he could supply, but he still commanded him to fight. Rick killed as many as he can, but got stabbed in the stomach by a bladed tail from a Xenobot. Signing to his Abilities to regenerate, the Elite Predalien stabbed him with his Wristblades and threw him to the wall and shot the bot with a Plasmacaster. Tired, the weakened poor Predalien crawled into a hole, buried it and slept. After Larnoldian “Arnott” Dean had detonated the blast, Rick was found sleeping with 2 more Xenomorph Warriors. Rick, along with the two Xenomorphs, were brought and treated their wounds. Rick went back to normal health, and put the trophy of Shove, covered with gold and starradium, was named: Enemy’s Eye. The artifact contained a super blaster, and was kept in the Virida National Museum, and lended Rick, 3,000,000,000,000 Duck dollars plus 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 more duck dollars from Ivan. He used some of his money to donate, and other important stuff. He made a statue and park of Blazar in his former destroyed home. Rick also kept Blazar’s wristblade that had been torn out by the marine and placed the blade on Shove’s skull. Weapons Rick had the Predalien mandibles to bite a foe’s head, a blistering tail to stab and feet like an ostriches’, he kicked the Xenobot to the wall 10 meters away. He had Quad-Wristblades, Quad-plasmacasters, and Quad shields. After the war, he lended an upgraded Quad-Plasmacaster to his trophy which were shown right next to Shove’s skull.